


#EpicStrut

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [266]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil has an #EpicStrut</p>
            </blockquote>





	#EpicStrut

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [The ad.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ643U7ccpM)

They were all settled into their own seats and was about to start movie night, popcorn and pizza and drinks at the ready, when Tony strode into the room with the grandest gesture he could manage while wearing a ratty shirt and some jeans. 

“Lady and gentlemen!” He called out, raising his arms in the air as he walked into the room. Every single head turned to him before they all sighed in unison. “No, no, no, that is the wrong reaction. I come bearing a gift.”

“Sit down, Tony.” Natasha told him. 

“The movie is about to begin, and I would rather watch it than listen to your musings, no matter how entertaining they are. We are watching Up tonight.” Thor added.

“Ah, yes. the movie that broke millions of hearts within the first 20 minutes.  _but this is more important.”_

Phil sighed, “Just let him get it over with. The sooner he’s done, the sooner we can watch the movie.”

“See? Phil gets it.” Tony gestured to Phil with both his hands then muttered, “of course, he doesn’t know that this is about him.”

“What?”

Tony pretended not to hear Phil’s question and turned to everyone else with a face splitting grin. “Avengers, I present to you, Phil’s #EpicStrut.”

Phil’s face remained as passive as it always was but the squeak of panic he made didn’t go unnoticed.

As the room dimmed and the ad started, the Avengers’ interest went from bored to wide-eyed-jaw-dropping-shock in a snap. They tried to look away, really, they did but it seemed impossible to do so with the hips and butt and the strut and the twerking, dear lord, the twerking.

For a long while, the room was quiet as they all tried to process what they’d just seen. It was Phil who broke that silence.

“So, let’s watch Up, shall we?”

That single statement was enough to bring all of the Avengers back to reality. Suddenly, Phil found himself in the middle of a barrage of questions.

“Was that really your butt?”

“When was this?”

“How did you hide this from us?”

“How do you twerk like that?

“Forget that, how did you walk in those heels?”

“How do I put all of my money in that thing? I’m not sure what they’re advertising but I want to put my money on it!”

“I think it was for a bank?”

“That was an ad for a  _bank?”_

“Then I definitely want to put my money there.”

“People, People, PEOPLE!” Clint called out, standing to push away the wolves. “Why don’t we pretend to be reasonable adults here for a second and overlook that ad so that we can watch Up.”

The Avengers looked hesitant before they all sat back in their seats and Clint nodded, “Thank you, JARVIS, if you would, the movie.”

The room dimmed once more and Clint sat on the couch, putting his arm around Phil. He could feel Phil’s smile when he leaned up to whisper in Clint’s ear. “My hero.” Clint snorted at that, and gave Phil a kiss on the forehead. “You know I still have those shorts, right?” Phil asked him.

Clint stood up, pulling Phil up with him. “Welp, we’re skipping movie night. Bye.” Phil laughed but went along when Clint started tugging him to the bedroom.

If the Avengers all stared at his butt as he was leaving, well, after watching that ad, who could blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/124416481796/i-think-i-watched-this-one-too-many-times-heres)
> 
> [The ad.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQ643U7ccpM)


End file.
